


Flight

by Kree_Minory



Category: Danny Phantom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Minory/pseuds/Kree_Minory
Summary: Would you prefer to fly by will power or with wings?





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonLovingGirl6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLovingGirl6/gifts).



> Originally posted on fanction.net

Soaring, roaring,

Flying high

Fighting rough

being tough

 

To fly self propelled

Above the ground

so high

Would you like to

with wings

Or by thought?

 

Bulky wings

with a wingspan longer

than you are tall?

Clawed wings

that cut friends?

Membranes stretched,

easily torn?

 

With thought where

a lapse of concentration

will send you to the ground?

 

No clear sign

or difference t

o being in air?

 

Flight.

Above the ground

Not bound to earth

Free from troubles

to pet clouds.

Seeing all those

bound to ground

during a dive.

Stretching limbs

to prepare

The Grand Finale,

The final dive

Sweeping in

short a crash

 

To fly self propelled,

Above the ground.

Would you ask for wings

Or would you go by thought?

 

Rushing wind

soothing nerves

fast or slow

racing, tricks or

graceful glides

 

Solid wings

Stretching muscles

 

Loose thought

Wild flight

 

Flight by wing

Flight by thought

Both will learn

As must be done

For none may fly

Without teachings

Both will learn

Both will crash

Both will try again

 

If you could fly

by wing or thought,

Would you be a dragon

…

or a ghost?


End file.
